


Nurse Genji and McBeef

by mintyworks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Present, Chubby McCree, Crossover, Farmer Hanzo, Food Kink, Friendship, Genji isn't really a nurse, Hanzo has a farm, McCree is a cow man, Mcbeef - Freeform, Moxiebox, Nurse Genji, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Stuffing, Weight Gain, a literal cow man, alternative universe, cute fic, hanzo - Freeform, jesse mccree - Freeform, seriously check out the adorable art for this, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyworks/pseuds/mintyworks
Summary: Nurse (not nurse) Genji goes to visit his brother Hanzo's farm when he learns his prize cow-man, Mcbeef is sick. Can they get him better and fatter in time for the county fair?





	Nurse Genji and McBeef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moxiebox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Moxiebox).



> Happy Birthday to Moxiebox! You are an amazing artist and creator and have done nothing but inspire and encourage. This adorable AU of McBeef was irresistible. 
> 
> This is a crossover between the Nurse Genji AU and the McBeef AU - it was a bit of a challenge I have to admit. I wrote this one apart from the other fic I wrote titled "Nurse Genji", but it might help if you read that one before this one!

 

           

[ARTWORK BY MOXIEBOX @ TUMBLR](https://moxiebox.tumblr.com/post/174539330936/more-nurse-genji-x-mcbeef-shenanigans)

            Nurse Genji knew this lie would catch up to him someday, but how hard could it be? You give the patient a handsy inspection and a pudding cup afterwards. That was his whole gig, after all, because he wasn’t really a nurse – nope – he only dressed like one for a certain type of party. So, when his brother went all Stardew Valley on him and decided to go out into the middle of nowhere and start a new life and a farm, he did not expect to get a call.

            “You’re a nurse, right? I am a bit underwater at the farm and McBeef is sick. Do you mind coming out here to take a look at him?” Farmer Hanzo had asked.

            What was Genji supposed to say? His brother had been struggling to keep his farm and he knew that his precious prize cow was the key to his success. The County Fair was on the horizon, and the blue ribbon came with a big cash prize. McBeef was his best chance at winning and winning big. He had to help, even If he wasn’t a real nurse, or a vet for that matter. He had to say yes.

            Genji road the bus down the dusty road to seemingly nowhere. It was a long ride from the city to the country life, but it wasn’t much longer before the bus stopped inside a small town. Hanzo had said he was going to meet him there at a local coffee shop before taking him to the farm. Genji stepped off the bus and wandered around the quaint streets. Old trucks and cars littered the streets, and people drove slowly and called out of their windows to say hello. Genji could understand the attraction of a small town like this, and he never could have imagined that Hanzo would too. Then again, he had wanted to simplify and focus on working hard and creating something worthwhile. Genji envied that in a way. He was just a stripper on the weekends, and while it was a bit fun, it wasn’t what he thought he’d end up doing.

            Genji walked down the street, running his hands through his bright green hair. He was lost in a bit of thought, so much so he wasn’t looking where he was walking.

            Before he knew it he was flat on his ass, staring up a strong hand offering to help him up. Genji took the hand and blinked, surprised to see a fit older man with sharp blue eyes and a hard grin.

            “You better watch where you’re walkin’ kid,” the man said, shifting his straw around in his mouth.

            “Oh! I’m sorry,” Genji said gently. The old man was standing outside his truck, the back of the carriage full of fresh produce, and boy did it all look tasty! “I was looking around this beautiful town.”

            “You’re new here? Name’s Jack,” the man said, offering a hand. Genji took it.

            “Genji. And sort of. My brother Hanzo owns a farm here.”

            Instantly, Jack’s face turned a bit smug and sour. “Ah, Hanzo, I know him. I won blue ribbon every year for twelve years till he showed up. Heard his cow is sick though. A real shame that is.”

            Genji tried to ignore Jack’s smug tone and the sound of him chewing on a hay straw.

            “That’s why I’m here, actually. I’m a nurse,” Genji said confidently. “I’m here to meet Hanzo at the coffee shop. You wouldn’t happen to know where the Jumpin’ Bean is?”

            Jack smiled and gestured. “It’s a ways down that way. On the corner.”

            “Thanks,” Genji said, walking around the truck and getting the distinct feeling the man’s eyes were following him closely. Whatever that guy’s deal was, he didn’t want to know. But he got the feeling it wasn’t anything good, especially since he couldn’t find the coffee shop, until thirty minutes later when he asked someone else – it had been in the opposite direction, and it definitely wasn’t on the corner. All right Farmer Jack. That’s how its going to be?

            Genji finally found his brother and Hanzo pulled him into a clapping hug.

            “What took you so long?” Hanzo asked.

            Genji had to pull back and look him over him over. His brother had completely changed his wardrobe, wearing a nice pair of overalls and a yellow scarf around his neck. His arms were sleeveless and tanned awkwardly, and his nose and cheeks were a bit too sunburned. He seemed happy though, and that was all that mattered.

            They sat and had coffee, before catching up with their lives. Hanzo talked about McBeef and how he had stopped eating as much and wasn’t feeling well at all. He wanted to win, but he also didn’t want McBeef to get any sicker. So, the two brothers set off to return to the farm, and Genji couldn’t wait to meet McBeef.

 

            Well, he wasn’t what Genji had been expecting. McBeef was an adorable cow-man. His fluffy ears and tiny horns, his big smile, his little cow outfit and hoofed boots, and he couldn’t forget the tail, all perfectly adorable in their own right. Of course, all of that was overshadowed by a plump fuzz-covered belly. McBeef was resting inside the barn, brown hair falling into his face, hands resting on his big stomach.

            "Where did you find a cow like this, brother?”

            Hanzo shrugged. “He wandered onto my farm one day. He was a lost small thing. Scared. Of course, I tried to find his home, but there was none.”

            Genji couldn’t describe it, but he felt somehow endeared to McBeef, and consequently guilty for lying about this entire situation. Maybe he should tell Hanzo the truth now, so he could hire someone that knew what they were doing. The cow-man looked up at him, shifting awake from his nap. Large brown eyes blinked, as if surprised to see a new face. He shyly looked away.

            “Hello McBeef, my name is Genji. I heard you weren’t feeling well so I’m here to help in whatever way I can,” he said, holding out his hand.

            McBeef glanced to Hanzo, who gave him a nod, before he leaned forward and carefully shook his hand.

            “Thank ya,” McBeef said gently. “To be honest, I’m been gettin’ pretty bad stomach aches.”

            “He hasn’t had a full meal in days,” Hanzo said, his tone rapt with concern.

            Genji nodded. “Well, uhm. I am going to put on my uniform—I mean my scrubs and grab some supplies. You know so I can diagnose the…uh. The….”

            “Illness?” Hanzo offered.

            Genji held up a finger. “That’s the word! Yes.”

            “Let me show you to the guest room then,” Hanzo said.

 

            When Genji returned to the barn, Hanzo was following close behind. He could feel his eyes searching over him with skepticism and confusion. After all, Genji was wearing a short white nurse uniform, and tiny white shorts, exposing long slender legs. Genji carried a bag full of medical supplies. Nothing the average person wouldn’t carry around themselves, but at least it made the show of it.

            McBeef was sitting on a hay bale, lazily chewing on a few straws before spitting them out. He seemed tired or bored more than anything else, though a stray hand moved to rub his own belly, shifting brown fuzz around with stubby fingers.

           “How are you feeling now, McBeef?” Genji asked.

           McBeef huffed a little and looked up. “Stomach hurts again.”

           Genji nodded a little and reached into his bag stuffed full of supplies. He rifled around, sounds of clinking and shuffling objects rattling inside the deep bottomless bag. He pulled out a stethoscope and put it in his ears, thankful that he had taken the time to buy a real one. He cleared his throat and walked over, sitting down on the hay bale.

           “May I?” Genji asked gently. He glanced to Hanzo who crossed his arms and watched, his hat dipping down to hide a bit of his face.

           McBeef nodded, and Genji placed the round bell on McBeef’s rounded chest, not going as far to shift the cow print bra he was wearing. His heart beat sounded strong, if not a bit fast and Genji glanced down as he watched McBeef’s boot toes curl slightly.

           “A bit cold,” McBeef complained.

            Sorry,” Genji said gently, before shifting the bell around. He decided to try to listen to his tummy, next.

 _Grrooaaaaannnnnggllllggurlgggle_.

           Genji flustered and pulled back and Hanzo nearly started forward. “Is something wrong?”

           “No!” Genji said. “No nothing at all. Simply a bit noisy, it was startling for me.”

           “Well what does it mean?” Hanzo asked, his tone deepening.

           “McBeef, what have you eaten recently?” Genji asked.

           “Well, I was eating the chow that Hanzo bought. It was supposed to get me nice and fat for the County Fair, but, I can’t eat much without gettin’ a bit too full too fast.”

           Hanzo didn’t need to be asked before he brought out the bag of cow-chow, and Genji looked over the ingredients. “Hmm, well this chow has rice in it! That might be the problem. Rice expands and can caught you discomfort. This chow doesn’t seem to be working for you. How about we try something a lot less disagreeable?”

           Genji reached into his bag, rifling through it and pulling out something he always carried with him. Pudding cups. He found a plastic spoon and plopped back down next to McBeef with a vanilla flavored cup in his hand. He peeled the lid open and dipped the spoon inside.

           “I am not sure it is wise to feed McBeef such treats,” Hanzo said, unsure.

           “Nonsense! Pudding makes everything better,” Genji said, with the confidence of someone who was pretending to be a nurse.

           McBeef himself seemed hesitant as well, exchanging glances with Hanzo before opening his mouth and letting Genji slide the spoon inside. His eyes burst into fireworks and he slammed his boots into the ground and clapped his hands together.

           “Nurse Genji!” McBeef proclaimed. “This is amazin’!”

           With eager hands he grabbed the cup from Genji and eagerly scooped the contents out of the container himself, making all sorts of ‘mm’s’ and ‘ahs’ as he went along. Genji beamed, seeing McBeef eagerly eating, his stomach ache apparently forgotten. The pseudo-nurse was quick to pull out the rest of the connected pack, letting McBeef eat all he wanted. He couldn’t help but give him scratches behind his ears, or careful tummy rubs as he ate.

           “Brother, you’ve done it, I can’t believe it,” Hanzo said, crossing his arms. “That is the last time I buy anything from Farmer Jack.”

           “You bought the food from Farmer Jack?” Genji asked. “I bumped into him earlier! He was a real jerk.”

           “He’s always been jealous of my success,” Hanzo said, looking at his nails. “While I doubt he tried to poison McBeef outright, he probably knew that cow-chow would do him no good.”

           "Well, he’d better watch out, because we’re going to beat him and his cow fair and square,” Genji said.

           “We do not have much time left to catch up,” Hanzo admitted, worry crossing his face. Genji looked to his brother, and back to the eager-eating McBeef.

           “Thankfully Nurse Genji is here to give you an extra hand!”

 

           Nurse Genji was happy to help. Hanzo had crops to water and harvest, and countless other things to do. While he cherished McBeef greatly, he didn’t have to time to make sure he was eating enough food to plump him up for the fair. Genji was more than willing to step in and lend a helping hand, and in a week’s time they had made excellent progress. Genji sat beside a sleeping cow-man, snoring loudly after having just consumed his fair share of pizza. It wasn’t a cow-approved diet now, but McBeef was evidently better accustomed to the human cuisine.

           And like the not-nurse Genji was, he was curious enough to listen in to the stomach gurgling sounds with his stethoscope. His belly was stuffed full, rising and falling with every inhale and exhale. Yup, the food was digesting well all right, gurgling away. He stuffed the stethoscope into his bag, before yawning himself. The summers were turning hot, and he did his best to stop himself from napping on the job. But, watching McBeef snoring so peacefully…. Genji realized he had always been a sympathetic napper. Before he knew it—

 _Poff_.

          Genji collapsed into McBeef’s large squishy belly, sprawling an arm around him. He’d never been so comfortable in his life. McBeef’s belly was perfectly rounded and soft, enough to form a foamy pillow. His gurgling stomach was like a lullaby, and snoring made him feel safe. He was growing to love this strange cow-man, there was no doubt of it, and all he wanted to do was ensure his happiness.

          When he shifted awake, he wasn’t sure what time it was, but he felt a hand pushing through his hair over and over. McBeef had sat up and was petting him gently, a friendly smile on his face. Meanwhile Genji pulled back from his stomach, still more or less embracing the large fuzzy mound.

          “Oh, I’m sorry, I must have fallen asleep,” Genji shifted and rubbed his eye with his fist.

          “Happens a lot with Hanzo too. No need to worry,” McBeef said gently, patting Genji’s head. “Thank ya for makin’ me feel better. All the things I’ve been eating have been really great. You’re a wonderful nurse.”

           Genji sighed and looked down, feeling a guilt rise up in his chest. With the cow-man’s deep brown eyes staring at him so appreciatively, he felt like he couldn’t lie anymore.

           “I’m not…actually a nurse,” Genji said gently. “I only pretend to be a nurse.”

           He pulled back to see McBeef’s puzzled and concerned expression.

           “I don’t right understand,” he said.

           Genji sighed and put a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it. “I pretend to be a nurse at parties. You know. At… _parties_.”

           McBeef stared at him blankly, his cow ears twitching away the flies that seemed to pester him. Genji stood up and shrugged. “It’s not something I’m proud of sharing with others. Not many people understand that I find it a lot of fun. Besides the money is good too.”

           “I wouldn’t judge you, Genji,” McBeef said. “Though I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m sure if it’s what makes you happy, and you’re not hurtin’ anyone, what harm could it really do?”

           Genji shrugged. “There are a lot of people out there that would claim dancing and taking off your clothes for other people as harmful,” he whispered.

           McBeef twisted his mouth. "What kind of dancing? Can you show me?”

           Genji laughed a little and looked around the barn, wondering if he should. That was when he spotted one of the metal poles used to hold up the posts of the barn. He bounced over to it, pulling down his nurse uniform a bit before he grabbed it with both hands.

           “You sure you want to see me dance?”

           “Why not?” McBeef smiled warmly. “I promise I won’t judge you!”

           “Well, all right then. I’m still practicing so if I mess up, just ignore it,” Genji said, before swinging his body around the pole. Delicate toes stepped in front of the others, and he swayed his hips to an unsounded rhythm. He was careful not to move too provocatively, but as he swung his body around the pole, he could see McBeef smiling and clapping for him, and for once in his life he didn’t feel like doing this fun thing had to be wrong. It didn’t even have to be sexy, it could just be a dance. Genji was modest about being new at this, it was clear he was quite skilled.

            He hung upside down from the pole and grinned, his green hair reaching for the ground. He could see McBeef grinning and clapping and tilting his head to meet his eyes. But then Genji froze.

            “Uhm…I might be a little stuck….” Genji admitted, the blood rushing to his head.

            McBeef gasped and got to his feet, before rushing over and carefully guiding Genji to the ground. But then, he was surprised to find that the cow-man had pulled him into a hug.

            “Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it must have been hard. Why did you lie about something like that?”

            “Well, I admire my brother. I wasn’t sure what he’d think of me, knowing I liked dancing like that,” he whispered, putting his chest into McBeef’s plushy cow print covered chest. “And I wanted him to be proud of me. I wanted to help you.”

             McBeef pet his hair and patted his back. “Well I might not know a lot of things about being a human,” he began. “But I know that your brother loves you very much. He told me all sorts of things about you, and no matter what you do, he’d always be proud of you.”

            Genji put a hand on McBeef’s chest and sighed, feeling tears well up in his eyes. “Thank you, McBeef. You’re too kind.”  
  


[ARTWORK BY MOXIEBOX @ TUMBLR](https://moxiebox.tumblr.com/image/174519957196)

             Another week had passed, and Genji had spent all day with McBeef as Hanzo traveled into town. As Genji returned to the farmhouse that evening, he saw a familiar and unwelcome truck. He saw Hanzo standing outside his house, speaking with Farmer Jack, who had nothing but a smug look on his face.

             “I’m telling you, this farm is worth a lot of money. You can sell it to me now for a better price than when I’ll buy it when you go under.”

             “I’m not going to sell you my farm, and I’m not going under,” Hanzo said firmly.

             “Oh? Well what rabbit are you going to pull out of what hat?” Jack asked. “Word’s going around your prize cow is sick.”

             “Actually, he’s doing a lot better,” Genji said firmly, walking up to Farmer Jack and peering at him. “He’s gained forty pounds this week alone.”

             “Forty?!” Jack gawked. “Sounds like a bunch of lies to me.”

             “Well you’re just going to have to see for yourself, Farmer Jack, two weeks until the County Fair, and we’ll beat you fair and square. And we won’t even try to sell you phony cow-chow.”

              Jack narrowed his eyes and grumbled something, before turning around and getting back into his truck. He gave them a wave and zipped off down the dirt road. Hanzo deflated his bravado and sighed, looking down at his feet. Genji moved to put a hand on his shoulder.

             “It’ll be okay brother, you won’t lose this farm. I promise you.”

             Hanzo looked over. “I might,” he admitted. “I do not know how you do it Genji. You are so much more successful than me. I just…I wish you could have visited me and seen me do something I am good at. I am good at this, or at least I know I can get better. I wanted you to see me happy here. I know it came as a shock to you, me moving all the way out here to live off the land and make it on my own. But I suppose I wanted to prove to you that I could do it, at least a small part of me did. But you?” Hanzo paused. “You’re such a wonderful man. You saved McBeef, you might even save my farm. I was so stupid to trust that Farmer Jack would sell me good chow. I made McBeef sick. I…I do not deserve any of this.”

             Genji’s heart sank at his words and he pulled his brother into a hug. He was quiet for a long while, listening to the crickets as they started chirping, inhaling the sweet night air. He looked up at the stars and smiled for a moment.

             “Hanzo, I’m not…really a…a nurse,” Genji whispered. “I lied because I wanted to make _you_ proud.”

             Hanzo studied Genji for a long moment and then smirked. “You think I did not know that?” he asked. “Of course, you are not a nurse, Genji. No nurse wears anything like _that_.” He gestured to his uniform.

              Genji blushed horribly. “Oh-oh…then why did you ask for my help?”

              “Because I needed someone gentle and kind enough to take care of McBeef while I tended to the harvest. I knew you would make fast friends, and you were the only one I trusted to take care of him and show him the love that I do. He is very special to me, Genji. Very tubby, and very special.”

              Genji smiled. “Well. Sounds like we make a pretty good team. Maybe I should move out here.”

              Hanzo’s eyes went wide before he smiled. “I’d love nothing more! But first, let us go invite McBeef in for dinner. We cannot save this farm without him and his stomach, after all.”

 

              “I’m not sure I can eat anymore—did you bring pudding?” McBeef interrupted himself as Genji pulled a cup out of his bag. Genji and McBeef were riding to the County Fair in the back of the large truck, while Hanzo drove. He could see his arm sticking out the window as he enjoyed the breeze that hot summer day.

              “I sure did, and the more you eat before the fair, the more you’ll weigh! I think we have a real shot at this!” Genji said. He moved closer to him and put a hand on his tummy, rubbing it carefully as he fed McBeef a pudding cup. The cow-man had grown to a colossal size, and the brothers were hopeful that it would be enough.

              Hanzo parked his truck outside of the judging barn, and Genji helped McBeef step his large girth down from the trailer. He seemed a bit timid by the crowd, but Genji and Hanzo carefully guided him to the barn where he’d get his own stall to stay in for the day. Genji, dressed in overalls and wearing a hat, (similar to his brother’s wardrobe), was content to cuddle McBeef in the stall and keep him company. He even had the luxury of taking a nap, his brother off mingling with the folk of the Fair and selling whatever harvest he had brought with him.

              It wasn’t long before the judges walked by for their inspection, and Hanzo stood proudly outside the stall of his prize McBeef. The judges marveled at him, and Genji couldn’t help but demonstrate the soft plushness of his big belly. McBeef grinned for the judges and even waved, though he was content to stay sitting and snack on a pudding cup while he waited.

 

           “And the winner of the Prize Cow Contest is: Hanzo Shimada and his prize cow McBeef!”

           Hanzo proudly puffed out his chest and walked on stage to accept the blue ribbon. He shook his hand with the mayor and got his picture taken, and Genji carefully led McBeef on the stage as well, wary of the creaking the old wood was making in response to the weight. McBeef seemed happier than ever, and he enjoyed making faces at the cameras as they took his picture.

           Hanzo was bombarded by crowds of fans, marveling at him, begging him to divulge the secret to his overstuffed cow-man. Hanzo of course was coy and playful, but when Farmer Jack approached him, his mood dropped a bit. Genji watched the two carefully, ready to step in if he had to.

           But then something unexpected happened. Farmer Jack offered his hand.

           “I can admit when I’m defeated,” Jack said. “You won fair and square like you said you would. I admire a man of integrity.”

           Hanzo blinked and took his hand. “You should not have tried to cheat.”

           “I know…” Jack said gently. “Honestly, I don’t know what came over me. I want you to accept my apology, and I’d like to start over. Maybe we can meet up at the market next Sunday and sell some crop together? fifty-fifty. I did hear you grew some amazing corn this year.”

           “I heard your peppers won first prize,” Hanzo said. “What a team we could make.”

           “I’d really enjoy that,” Jack said. “And maybe you can bring your brother and McBeef down too. They make quite the attraction.”

           Genji laughed a bit. “Only if McBeef and I can visit that pizza place in town.”

           Hanzo grinned. “I think that would be agreeable.”

 

           Genji packed up his bags and got ready for his bus ride back to the city. He had a lot to do before coming back to live with his brother, and even though he knew he wasn’t leaving for good, he knew he missed this place already.

           An hour before the bus was supposed to arrive, Genji stepped into the barn, where McBeef was resting his bulk in a bale of hay. He perked up and smiled when Genji entered.

          "You’re leavin’ soon right?”

          “I’m afraid so,” Genji said, putting down his bags and walking over to give McBeef a big hug.

          “Thank you for helping me save the farm,” McBeef said.

          “Thank you for helping me realize that I can be myself,” Genji whispered.

          “Hey Genji?”

          “Mm?”

          “When you come back…can you teach me how to dance?” McBeef asked gently.

           Genji chuckled a little. “Sure thing, McBeef. We’ll light up the town.”

[ARTWORK BY MOXIEBOX @ TUMBLR](https://moxiebox.tumblr.com/image/174194675966)


End file.
